1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an information-oriented society has been developed, demand for a display device for displaying images increases in various forms. In recent years, various display devices such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and an Organic Light Emitting Diode Display Device (OLED) are utilized.
Such a display device does not employ a conventional input scheme such as a button, a keyboard, and/or a mouse, and provides a touch-based input scheme by which a user can intuitively and conveniently input information or a command.
In order to provide such a touch-based input scheme, a touch panel should be included in the display device, and a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB) for transferring a signal for detecting a touch should be attached to the touch panel.
Meanwhile, application devices or modules related to various functions are installed in the display device.
In the related art, when the touch panel and the FPCB are designed, installation of the application components for the display device is not considered. Thus, when the display device is assembled, mechanical collision between the FPCB and the application components may occur, the assembly may be not completed so that the touch panel and the FPCB must be redesigned, and/or the installation position of the application components must be changed.
Further, in the related art, a signal transmission line for detecting a touch is formed of a metal material such as silver on the touch panel, which is a main cause of adding a manufacturing process in which the signal transmission line is formed on the touch panel in addition to a basic manufacturing process in which a driving electrode and a sensing electrode as a touch sensor are formed on the touch panel, thereby making the manufacturing process thereof complex and increasing manufacturing costs thereof.